Unending Sorrow
by Forsaken Tenshi
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- [Implied Sesshoumaru x Kagome, Kohaku x Rin] Takes place during Kagome's absence in the Feudal Era. Follows Rin's coming of age and betrothal. Sequel to Conflicting Desires.


Disclaimer: I have no claim on Inuyasha and company.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the continuation of Conflicting Desires! I'm sorry for leaving you with that bad ending. . .  
  
" " = Dialogue  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
--- = Passage of time  
  
Unending Sorrow  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
The setting sun cast blood red light into the Lord of the Western Lands' study. The demon lord's crimson accented eyes were closed, hiding his bright amber irises from the world. His head was ducked, created a curtain of silver hair around his face, shielding the fuchsia stripes on his cheeks and his sensitive, pointed ears. His lips were pulled into a tight line, the only outward sign of displeasure he allowed himself to show. His breathing was tightly controlled, as was his heart rate. His tail, usually curled about his right shoulder, was currently unfurled on the floor. In his arms, he held the shaking form of a small child- a human girl.  
  
"Hush, Rin," he murmured, keeping the quiver of pain out of his voice. His hands rubbed up and down the girl's back, soothing her.  
  
"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin sniffled, "Where did Kagome-chan go? Rin misses Kagome-chan!" She looked up at the demon lord with teary, expectant eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly, focusing on the child before him. He stifled a sigh. "I do not know, Rin. Don't cry."  
  
"But. . . Kagome-chan will come back, right?" she pressed, a hopeful smile gracing her lips as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. How could he break Rin's fragile hopes for Kagome's return? He closed his eyes once more, unwilling to allow Rin to see pain and sorrow he felt in his eyes. "I. . ." he started, his throat suddenly dry, "I am not certain she will return, Rin."  
  
Her expression turned from one of optimism to one of despondency. "Rin sees. . ." she whispered. She slid off Sesshoumaru's lap and shuffled towards the door. "Rin will be in Kagome-chan's room," she said before the door slid shut.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally allowed himself to heave a deep sigh. His shoulders slumped forwards and his head drooped downwards, eyes closed. He straightened himself up leaned his head backwards, stretching his neck. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, as if trying to decipher some sort of message in the wood grain of the plain whitewashed planks and supporting beams. "Kagome," he murmured softly, "Where are you?"  
  
The sun dipped below the horizon, allowing the world to be engulfed in shadow.  
  
---   
  
Weeks had passed, and Sesshoumaru had been hunting relentlessly for any trace of Naraku. He'd traveled to the other lands, inquiring about the half-demon's existence. Rin had been left in the castle under Jaken's care. There was much complaining on both Rin's and Jaken's part, but both had sullenly complied with the demon lord's orders. Sesshoumaru was tired, so tired, but he kept on going, determined to exterminate he who took away the one he loved. He could distinctly remember what had happened on that day.  
  
When he had ambled into her room, he had just been able to summon the courage to ask her to be his. But since that damnable Naraku had decided to make his appearance, using Rin no less, his wish to ask her had been instantly flung out the window in favor of protecting the two human females from the danger represented by the half demon.  
  
He snarled in remembrance, anger welling up within him. In frustration, he swung his fist into a trunk and watched with little satisfaction as the entire tree exploded in a shower of millions of shards and slivers. They rained down upon him, catching in his hair and snagging in the fur of his tail. Yet he could have cared less. He simply wished it were Naraku's face that he had just bashed, not an innocent tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his hand out to free stubbornly hanging slivers of wood. How had one woman manage to turn his once normal life upside down? And a priestess at that? He, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, the single demon known throughout the lands for his unbendable will, had bowed to the wishes of a priestess- a god damned human woman for heaven's sake!  
  
Anger welled up inside himself for becoming soft, but almost in the same instant leaked out. No matter what he might say or do Sesshoumaru simply could not be angry with Kagome. Even on days when she was not in the best mood, when she would bicker with him, he still found no reason to be truly angry with her. Rather, he enjoyed the verbal spats between them.  
  
'But now. . .' he thought wistfully, 'But now. . . will I ever have the chance to do that again?'  
  
He suddenly noticed where his feet had taken him in his musings. The clearing with the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips tightened and his eyes grew brittle and steely. A flood of emotion swept through him as he stared at the dilapidated wooden structure. Inwardly he wanted to jump in the well and dig the bottom out in the hopes of finding Kagome, but reason knew that it was a worthless attempt to reclaim something that was irreversibly lost.  
  
He slowly approached the well, placing one foot in front of the next, hands fisted so tightly to the point of bleeding. Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet away from the dilapidated structure. Unlike the last time he had been here, there was not the nauseating stench of Naraku, and there was not the delicate scent of Kagome.  
  
He stared at it for a length of time, his mind replaying the image of Kagome falling into it over and over and over. . .  
  
He shook his head roughly, sending rippling waves down the length of his platinum locks. He gazed at the well for a moment longer, then from the right sleeve of his haori produced a single red rose. He walked up to the structure and knelt before it, propping the rose up against one of the weathered wooden side planks. He bowed his head in prayer, his eyes sliding shut, his hair sliding forwards to create a curtain that separated him from the rest of the world.  
  
'Kagome. . . if you can hear me. . . Rin misses you immensely. . . as does this Sesshoumaru. . .  
  
'Kagome. . . you have been an immense pleasure to be with ever since I laid eyes on you. . . I knew you were different, that you had your own identity and that you would not fall to the greed so prevalent throughout the rest of your species. That was why I chose you. . . and that is why I choose you as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have found throughout my years that my own kind can fall victim to greed just as easily as your kind can. . . and out of all of the females that I have known, you came out as the best candidate.  
  
'Kagome. . . you paid with your life to protect Rin, a child I nearly consider my own. You protect those you love. . . and would die fighting. I was surprised that you would protect someone that was not of blood relation to you. Yet. . . I was proud. . . proud of you for your kindness and courage.  
  
'Kagome. . . if I ever have the chance of ever seeing your face once more, please understand that this Sesshoumaru would humbly ask for your hand in the bonds of wedlock. I would have asked you to be mine. . .  
  
'I love you, Kagome. . .'  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to stare at the grass that grew at his feet. A gentle breeze swept through the clearing, bending the blades near his knees, as if tickling them. He observed them in their carefree dance and distantly related them to Rin's bubbly giggles and her joyful frolicking in springtime fields.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and withheld from heaving a sigh. His eyes gave a once-over the small clearing before he summoned the distinct red "cloud" he stood on and seemingly fled the area.  
  
---   
  
Years came and went, and still there was no sign of Kagome. Rin grew up to be a beautiful woman. She was a happy, carefree woman that reminded him daily of the disappeared priestess. Rin possessed the same affectionate smile, radiant laughter that warmed the hearts of those who heard, and the same altruism that the Kagome possessed.  
  
Whenever Sesshoumaru looked upon his surrogate daughter, he could not help but feel empty without Kagome. When she was here, she had been an energetic presence that had seemingly given life and vitality to his once dreary abode. Now, Rin filled in the role perfectly, cheering up the castle and its occupants.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced up from his paperwork as Rin's bubbly laughter erupted from the garden. He smiled slightly to himself, not allowing any sort of nostalgia to build up in his chest. He had sworn to himself that he would not grieve anymore a year after she vanished. He stood up and strode to the window, only to observe Rin chasing her two children about the courtyard, her husband watching on with mirth in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru had allowed human males to court her after she had come of age. Each prospective suitor had been eyed critically before he allowed any to meet the adopted human girl he had virtually raised as his own. How Sesshoumaru loved it when they began to sweat under his heavy amber-eyed glare.  
  
He would stand barely a foot away, his towering height further intimidating them. Then he would bend down, slowly, bringing his face closer and closer to the human's, his eyes never once loosing their steely intensity. He kept his countenance impassive, yet managed to reveal to whichever human being standing before him that he was not very pleased with what he saw—and smelled.  
  
"Human," he would say, his voice rumbling low in his chest, "You have come to court my ward and surrogate daughter, Rin, is that correct?"  
  
And Sesshoumaru would receive the pleasure of seeing the poor soul before him tremble like a leaf in the autumn wind, smell the pungent scent of fear radiate off his person as he feebly attempted to confirm the demon lord's words.. Each ended up dumbly nod whilst fighting to keep their knees from giving underneath them.  
  
There had been one exception.  
  
A young man had come seeking Rin's hand. He was a tall, with a well-built frame and a stoic but caring countenance. He wore a form fitting suit of some stretchy black material accented with turquoise armor. His wavy dark brown hair was pulled back into a short topknot. He carried a scythe attached to a long chain on his sash, as well as a sword strapped firmly to his side.  
  
The afternoon that he came, Sesshoumaru had been outside the gate awaiting him. He had felt the other's presence and had gone ahead to confront him, telling Rin to stay within the confines of the castle. The demon lord silently observed the man, noted the straight, proud posture, watched the deceptively carefree swinging of his arms, noticed the aura of quiet confidence about him.  
  
The human stopped several feet away from the Lord of the Western Lands and bowed deeply. Sesshoumaru slightly inclined his head in reply.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, my name is Akiyama Kohaku," he said, holding his eye contact steadily with the demon's. "I have come to ask for your ward, Rin- sama's, hand in marriage."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared unsmilingly as Kohaku once again bowed. 'This boy does not fear me. . .'  
  
Kohaku remained bowed, awaiting any signal from the demon lord to straighten. He was rewarded.  
  
"Stand up, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru commanded. The dog demon waited until he had established eye contact with the human before he began to speak. "Do you believe you are worthy of my ward?"  
  
Kohaku paused thoughtfully before sincerely replying, "I would like to believe that, Sesshoumaru-sama. I come from a line of youkai exterminators. I believe I would be able to protect her."  
  
Sesshoumaru observed the young man. He had not mentioned that he would love his Rin. Past males swore that they would take care of her, yet he could see the greedy glaze that filmed their eyes. Rin was his only child, so to speak, and that would mean her dowry would be many riches and eventually, part, if not all, of his land. Unless he sired a child with his blood flowing through its veins, Rin would be the one to inherit all of his power and property were he to die. And he had no intention of dying just yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru majestically stepped forwards, gradually advancing on the younger male. The dog demon utilized his intimidation tactics, his ocher gaze boring down into Kohaku's hazel eyes. He leaned forwards, his aristocratic nose nearly touching the other's. "If you are so convinced you can protect her," he growled, "Then fight me."  
  
The demon lord sprang back several yards and drew the Toukijin from his sash. Kohaku stared back, tilting his head as if in thought. Sesshoumaru could see by the way Kohaku stared he was sizing up his opponent. He pulled the scythe and chain from his belt and crouched into a neutral position.  
  
A gentle breeze blew past, oblivious to the tension between the two males that were intently staring down the other. They waited, watching for that instant of muscle tensing to action. Neither blinked.  
  
Then they were gone, the clash of metal grinding against metal shattering the illusory peace of the afternoon. Sesshoumaru pressed his sword against Kohaku's blade. They sprang apart and began a deadly dance of thrusts and parries. Kohaku hopped back and flung the scythe at the demon lord just as he lunged. The scythe wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's right arm, and Kohaku quickly side stepped the demon lord's charge. With a mighty pull on the attached chain, Kohaku jerked Sesshoumaru backwards as he slid to a stop.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in irritation and recovered in a split second, rounding on the boy with the chained sword. Kohaku deflected his blow with his own sword. Sesshoumaru detached his sword from the scythe and chain and gracefully leapt away. They eyed each other warily and crossed swords again and again.  
  
Eventually Sesshoumaru wore the boy down. Kohaku, in his weariness, felt his sword snatched out of his grasp as the dog demon swing his blade, causing him to fall backwards. The demon exterminator barely watched his spinning sword fly in an arch, embedding itself the springy turf. He had already grasped the chain of his scythe and was in the action of pulling it in when he felt the cold, sharp bite of steel graze the tender skin of his throat. He froze, knowing then and there that he was defeated. His hazel gaze traveled up the silver blade, up the armored torso to the calculating tawny eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kohaku took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "You are victorious, Sesshoumaru-sama," he spoke steadily, "And I await whatever punishment my defeat entails."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the human male with veiled interest. He was admitting defeat, pushing down his pride. And it was a blow, considering his expertise was demon slaying. It must have been quite a blow to his ego.  
  
The demon lord withdrew his sword and replaced it on his hip, stepping back to allow the exterminator room to get up.  
  
Kohaku cautiously sat back up, scooting his left foot beneath him while propping the other before him in a kneeling position. He kept his head bowed. "I await your decision, Sesshoumaru-sama," he murmured softly, expressionlessly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, deliberating. At length, he spoke. "Kohaku."  
  
The younger man remained where he was. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
The dog demon exhaled slowly. "Do you desire to wed Rin?"  
  
A flicker of hope flared to life somewhere in the demon exterminator's chest. "That would be my desire, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Stand."  
  
Kohaku rose, his mahogany eyes locking with the demon lord's ocher eyes before dropping them in deference.  
  
"You have fared well against me. Yet you lost," Sesshoumaru stated flatly, praising and condemning the exterminator at the same time. He paused for a moment. "However, you have proven your worth to this Sesshoumaru." The dog demon turned towards the castle. "Follow me."  
  
Kohaku trailed after Sesshoumaru's receding form after collecting his sword and scythe. The demon lord led him through vast corridors and twisting hallways. They reached the inner courtyard, where Rin had been sitting complacently in the grass weaving yet another coronet of blossoms, as she was often want to do while in the garden. She hummed a tune to herself, seemingly caught up in her own fantasy world. She glanced up as Sesshoumaru appeared in the gateway—followed by another young man.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin greeted happily as she gracefully got up. She walked over to them, giggling and smiling girlishly, her woven tiara draped charmingly about her thick, dark russet locks. Sidestepping her long time savior and idol, her eyes latched onto the younger man's, and, in an uncharacteristically shy manner, Rin asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The young demon exterminator reddened ever so slightly before shaking himself and answering, "My name is Akiyama Kohaku. I presume you to be Rin- sama, my lady?"  
  
Rin blushed prettily and replied, "Hai, Kohaku-san."  
  
Kohaku stepped forwards and grasped Rin's hand. "It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, Rin-sama," he said sincerely, dropping his head to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Rin blushed even more profusely, murmuring, "The same to you, Kohaku-san."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the drama played before his eyes. He inwardly smirked at the two, seeing how they both became rather tongue-tied in a moment's notice. Deciding that they were going to stare in an uncomfortable silence if he did not do something, the dog demon spoke, turning to gaze at his surrogate daughter. "Rin, Kohaku has asked for you hand in marriage." Rin blinked at him in stunned silence. "I will allow Kohaku residence in my home," Sesshoumaru continued, "So that you may better acquaint yourself with him. If you do not deem him worthy of your loyalty and affection, he is to go back whence he came."  
  
Thus speaking, he turned to Kohaku, his jewel-like eyes narrowing menacingly. "Do so much as insinuate anything, boy, and your body will be left without a head," he whispered, a canine-like growl rumbling from his throat.  
  
Kohaku nodded his head. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," he replied respectfully.  
  
Rin had taken an instant liking to Kohaku, and he felt the same. After a year of courtship, they married. Kohaku took Rin back to his home village, where they would live together. Rin insisted that they visit the Western Lord every few months, to which Kohaku readily agreed.  
  
After bidding Sesshoumaru a tearful farewell and Jaken a smart bop on the head, they left, arm in arm into the sunset.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as they walked off, his sensitive ears managing to catch Rin's effervescent laughter. If he thought enough about it, he could almost believe it was Kagome's laughter he heard, not Rin's. He knew he was fooling himself.  
  
Turning back towards the castle, Sesshoumaru strode purposefully away. He would be damned if he showed anyone the ache in his heart at letting Rin go. It did not hurt as badly as when Kagome had been snatched from him, but then again, it was a different kind of hurt.  
  
"Jaken," he commanded as he walked away.  
  
The dumpy toad demon scurried after his master.  
  
---  
  
Please continue to Rekindling Ambition. (It'll take some time to get started on this. . . please be patient!)  
  
---  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Whee! I finally finished! does a happy dance  
  
Sesshoumaru: grumbles Took you long enough, woman.  
  
FT: glares Well I'm so sorry if I had writer's block and if I failed to please your highness!  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
FT: Anywho, I'm incredibly sorry about the long delay. . . I've had to acquaint myself to college life. . . a healthy dose of reality, for sure. This particular piece centered more on the time during Kagome's absence, and what became of Rin. I thank you for reading this little piece.  
  
---  



End file.
